In Another Ninja's Sandals
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: During Orochimaru's attack on team seven and team 10 as they came to their rescue in the forest of death. Not only does he erase Sasuke's memories and mark him. But he also manages to switch naruto and Ino's souls into each other's bodies.


In Another Ninja's Sandals

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.

Summary: During Orochimaru's attack on team seven and team 10 as they came to their rescue in the forest of death. Not only does he erase Sasuke's memories and mark him. But he also manages to switch Naruto and Ino's souls into each other's bodies.

Chapter 1

The Forest of Death, or more commonly known as training ground forty-four. Rumored to hold not only giant creatures, but many deaths as well. Its one of konoha's most infamous training grounds, that hardly anyone uses.

Currently ongoing in the forest is the second stage of the current chunin exams. Where teams were given a scroll, and tasked to find its counterpart among another team. Over the course of the five days the teams had to complete this stage, many of them were either eliminated or had secured both scrolls.

Unfortunately not everything was going smoothly for one specific Konoha genin team. Which was team seven consisting of the dead last Naruto Uzumaki, fangirl Sakura Haruno, and the last Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha. For you see as team seven had stopped to rest in a clearing in the middle of the forest, all of a sudden they were attacked. Though what has surprised them was that it was a Kusa kunoichi.

At least that was what they had thought until said kunoichi started to show skills far surpassing the level of genin. That is when the kunoichi had removed her disguise, and was revealed to be Orochimaru the snake sannin. When team seven had questioned why he was here, all he stated was that he was here to give a gift to Sasuke. And with that he had restarted his attack on them.

Until much to team seven's relief team 10 consisting of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had arrived to help them after seeing the fight. Though even with a numbers advantage the genins were still outclassed by Orochimaru. And as fate would see it all of the genins bar Naruto and Ino were knocked out cold, though Naruto seeing his friends hurt had begun to use the Kyuubi's chakra until Orochimaru had appeared in front of him and hit him with the five pronged seal cutting off his chakra.

And after that he had launched both Naruto and Ino into a tree knocking them out as well. And as orochimaru had walked up to Sasuke he thought to himself "_finally my dream is starting to take shape, and soon my ambition will be complete." _as he had marked a curse seal onto Sasuke. Although this seal was different from the others, as with this one it had begun to erase Sasuke's memories, in order for Orochimaru to more easily manipulate Sasuke into joining him.

Though soon after he was marking Sasuke, Orochimaru had turned towards the down and out forms of Naruto and Ino. As he had walked over to them he had started to think "_hmm yes I think i will test out that jutsu on these two brats." _was his inner monologue. With that Orochimaru had separated the two from each other before flashing through several hand signs for an unknown jutsu, that only he knew. And after finishing the hand signs the jutsu began to take effect on the knocked out blonde genins.

Which resulted in an blue aura coming out of Naruto, and while a purple aura had came out of Ino. Then Naruto's aura entered Ino's body, while Ino's aura entered Naruto's body. And after the switch was successful Orochimaru made a hasty retreat as he had felt several chakra signatures coming their way. Arriving in the clearing along with several Anbu, were Kakashi and Asuma the respective sensei's of both teams. As the anbu had spread out tp search for orocjimaru, the two sensei's jad created several shadow clones to carry their genins to the hospital.

* * *

**Scene Change: Konoha Hospital**

Groaning as he slowly started to open his eyes, Naruto was greeted to the white walls and the sterilization smell of the hospital. Though before he could try and escape a nurse came in and saw him awake, surprised she said "_oh thank goodness you are awake now, you stay put while I go let you sensei know you have woken up." _the nurse said as she left. Knowing that Kakashi would be worried about him, Naruto had decided to stay put in the room.

Although he was surprised and confused when he saw team ten's sensei Asuma enter the room. As naruto had went to question him Asuma on why he was here, Naruto realized that his throat was parched, so as he pointed to a glass of water Asuma had quickly passed to him. Though after he had drank the water and tossed the cup back to Asuma, before Naruto had tried to talk again he had noticed a lock of long blonde hair fall in front of his face.

Which confused him greatly since he had short hair, and the color of this hair was lighter than his color. So acting on an impulse Naruto pulled on the hair to get a better view, though he pulled to hard causing him to yelp in pain. Though after the yelp Naruto had noticed something startling, which was that his voice that made the noise was not his own.

So quickly getting out of bed Naruto had rushed to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Only to come face-to-face with the reflection of Ino Yamanaka, acting quickly he brought up his hands, or should I say her hands and touched her face. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with everything currently happening, everything within sight had started to blur.

Thinking that this all had to be a dream or an illusion, Naruto could stare back into the mirror at Ino's shocked face. And finally with a final breathe did he pass out, though not before Asuma had caught him and placed him back into bed. All the while confusing the seasoned jounin about his kunoichi.

* * *

And exactly adjacent to the room Naruto was in, Kakashi Hatake was having the exact same experience as Asuma. As he had went to go check upon who he believed to be Naruto, adn after handing him a drink of water. That is when Naruto had looked around for something that was not there. And then soon Kakashi had saw Naruto scramble out of bed in search of a mirror. Only to end up fainting from seeing his reflection.

And after putting his genin back into bed, Kakashi had went to his other genin;s room which housed Sasuke. Once the silver haired jounin had entered the room, he saw his genin awake and said to him "_glad too see that you are up and about Sasuke, you had me worried." _he had sated. Only to receive a blank look of confusion from Sasuke, followed up by a statement which shocked Kakashi.

Which was "_umm excuse but who are you?" _was what Sasuke had said to his sensei. Knowing now that something was seriously wrong, both Kakashi as well as Asuma had made plans to go and talk with the third hokage about all of this.


End file.
